A surprising love story
by toruoohnam
Summary: After figuring out Eren loves Levi, he goes on a soul search for a whole year.He tries to distract himself from thinking about Levi. A teacher and friend at Attack collage, who would stop by his highschool every now and than. The search proved only to fail. Now he's back in town.How will Eren be able to handle everything and face everyone who he's been away from for so long?


Eren walks into a bar, he is only 19..a first year in college..who isn't suppose to drink...but this wouldn't be his first time.

Eren decides to skip class today too afraid to go see..his needed a drink badly, feeling weak he can't even face him, coming back from his soul search, an hour ago already feeling nostalgic. He was able to sneak into town and into the bar with out being noticed by anyone. He was really happy about that. He couldn't handle everyone's presence at the moment after being away for one year, was really tough. He missed everyone...especially a certain someone...who Eren was hiding from. Itwas funny because they've actually known each other since his highs school days. He always noticed Levi every time he would sub for us, or help the school were good friends. Such good friends, that Hanji who was the principal for his high school switched over to the collage where Levi teached at. Despite, that she was being demoted to Asstiant principal. It made him a little jealous and envious of the two. Eren would never tell him this though. Levi would probably give him the biggest scolding ever.

He left for one year, before heading into college, because he figured out that he loved Levi. Armin and Mikasa, his friends, were going to try and hook us up...but he couldn't let them do that. Eren didn't want his friends doing the work for him when he should confess to Levi himself. His heart still ached thinking about him. He use to be deadly afraid of Levi, never even setting foot near him unless he had to. For instance, if he got detention and he usually did. He was the one who always got sent to detention even though it was Jean or the other bully's who started the fight. Levi would give them /only/ a warning, while he was the one who got would even have the balls to work him to his bones. It pissed him off...sooo much..he couldn't stand him...for a long while. Until, Levi...one day, a miracle happened. Levi invited him out one to hang out as punishment for scaring a bully, almost making him piss his pants as payback for bullying Armin. He was defending Armin but Levi never believed or took his side. So, he stayed away from him as much as possible but this one time..when Levi asks him to do something as punishment he doesn't refuse. It was different when he asked, almost in a sincere...way.

That day...after, they hung out was the day he realized he loved learned a lot about him in one wasn't sure how to deal with Levi though...learning so much in one day, he wasn't sure how Levi feels about him. Never knowing they could feel so comfortable together. He knows he sounds so childish and should just ask, because the worst he could say was no...but that's easier said than swore it felt like that day...Levi was wanting to tell himself that he was too afraid to say himself. It drove him insane thinking about it...thinking about it. These were the reasons he left, only telling Mikasa and Armin about told them where he went was only a matter of time though before he has to face everyone couldn't skip class a second time.

Eren waved at the bartender sitting down at the bar.

"One vodka with water, please." He asked the bartender who was a good comrade of bartender handed him his drink.

"Nice to see you back in town." He said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Hannes." Eren replied.

"It's nice to see you back." He said to Eren, while cleaning a glass as he spoke.

"It's good to be back." He said, a soft smile formed on his lips, than chugged down the vodka.

"I know I'm not your father or anything..but shouldn't you be in school right now, Eren?" Hannes asked, knowing Eren already refilled his drink.

Eren's eyes dropped to the floor. He wasn't sure how to reply, why he was skipping school...because he didn't want to see he was about to speak...Hannes replies with, "Just kidding." Hannes said with a smirk. Eren puffed out his cheeks, blushing softly from the felt like he could punch him. Hannes was a lot more sharper than he looked and huffed. He felt relaxed again though after hearing him say that. "I'll be heading back to school tomorrow. Don't worry, I already called in before I headed here. I just wanted a day to get everything settled in." he said while finishing his drink, asking for another one as he raised the glass and Hannes refilled gave him a look of disbelief, as if he knew there was more to than what he just told him. But Hannes wasn't going to pursue the now at least.

"Alright! how does it feel to become a collage freshman now? Huh? You must be excited for tomorrow? right? You get to see all the hot babes, man! Ahh, I'm so jealous!~" Hannes went on .blabnling.

Eren laughed for the first time in a while, rolling his eyes, which made Hannes smile as he was about to reply...there's the sound of a bell going, meaning the door is being opened and someone has entered the bar.

Eren doesn't pay attention while starting to talk to Hannes.

He watches as Hannes waves to the customer, "Yo, Levi! It's been a while. Come have a seat and join us." Hannes shouted to him, with a sales smile on to Levi.

Eren froze in his seat.

He didn't even dare to look, he couldn't bring himself to.

Hannes noticed Eren's sudden tension in the furrowed his eyebrows.

He noticed there was no response from Levi though as he sat next to Eren.

"What can I get for you, Levi?" He asked him.

"The usual." Hannes nodded, resting a long sigh as he prepared his drink.

Eren peeked over at Levi.

Has he not noticed him? Or worse...denying his existence?

Eren shook his head...He couldn't stay anymore.

He was drunk, knowing he doesn't hold his liquor well he doesn't know what he'll do.

"See ya, for the drinks." He said placing the money on the table.

"Wait, eren!"

Hannes still wanted to chat with him, he frowned.

Followed by his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oi! Brat...Why aren't you in school?" he shouted for him to hear, but not too loud for anybody else to notice.

Eren was surprised he didn't ask him...why he was gone for a /whole year/ and felt a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing...sensei."

He replied, a bit cold. Eren began feeling nervous as he heard footsteps follow behind.

"I'm off , I figured I'd stop by here to get a drink before heading a problem with that, Yaeger?" He said to him, he could feel Eren was afraid.

He hoped that...that day they spoke...he'd understand him hoped he wouldn't be afraid of him anymore, but maybe that's a bit too much to probably, in all honesty...made matters were more questions Levi wanted to ask Eren but now wasn't the time. Despite, the fact he knows that he's probably being a jerk he's still fawned over by everyone and excepts high expectations of wasn't good with dealing with people and the one person he wanted to get close to...Eren...he didn't know sighed, ruffling the young one's hair.  
"See you tomorrow, Yaeger." He said sitting back down in his seat at the bar.

Eren didn't know how to reply.

"Uhm...ahhh...just..I'll see you tomorrow than! Goodbye, guys." He said shouting, running out of the was couldn't walk anymore after reaching the stop sign, at the end of the street.

His heart was racing from the rush. This was why he wasn't ready to meet him yet. It had to happen like this too...with Levi meeting him at bar.

He wasn't ready yet to face almost didn't want to go to school tomorrow again.

He hadn't figured out his feelings...and certainly not how he should handle them.

He sighs, realizing that tomorrow he'll have to face him at school but hopefully it should be easier with his friends around.

"Yeah, I get to see everyone!" He felt better at the thought.

Eren regained his feeling in his body and headed home.

"ahh, home sweet home!" he said as he got there heading straight into bed.

"I can't wait to meet my friends again.." he said to himself with a soft smile, before falling to sleep.

**Author's note:** _Hello, minna! I hope you all enjoy my very first fanfiction :) In case, you were wondering...yes, this is a snk collage au! I've seen highschool vers. done before but not sure about them being in collage. I decided I'd give it a try._

_I've been dying! to write a fanfic for my favorite pairing! and I finally got to finish the first chapter._

_I revised it and wrote it myself. So, I'm sorry if it's not all that good. I'm still a newbie. If you have any suggestions please do not be afraid to leave reviews or critics to help me improve!_

_They'll greatly be appreciated. I hope to improve over time. ^_^ I apologize if they're really OOC too. I have a hard time sometimes getting into characters, when writing but I still love to write and try. Again, if you have suggestions to improve I really don't mind :3 reviews will make me publish a new chapter~ and thank you for reading everyone! _

_I just love this otp who else ships Ereri? Hehe _


End file.
